herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sniff
Sniff is a dog-kangaroo looking character in the Moomin TV show (which is based on the books from Finland). He is always hungry and wants to money, in addition he does not like water because he do not can't swim. Biography and History Sniff was the child of the Muddler and The Fuzzy. Comet In Moominland Sniff discovers a Cave when together with Little My and Moomin at the beach which he decides to claim. After Learning about the coming Comet, he decides to journey to the observatory together with Little My and Moomin , on their way they befriend Snufkin and decides to team up with him, Snufkin mentions a ravine filled with gems which makes Sniff interested. Sniff eventually enters the ravine to collect so many gems he can just to get chased away with no gems by an angry komodo Dragon looking lizard. After reaching to the observatory Sniff almosts faints when he gets too know that there is about two days for the comet to strike down and its appearence, because of this he freaks out and runs away downwards the mountain only to almost hurting himself and gets reminded by Snufkin to stay close. The next morning Sniff is awoken by Moomin, Snufkin and Little My after hearing the screams of Snorkmaiden being attacked by the angostura, a monstrous flesh eating plants, and eventually he together with Moomin and the others defeats the angostura (though for the most part Sniff did not participate very much to fight the angostura) After traveling across deserts (which were originally seas and lakes but due to the comet most of the water has dissappeared) Sniff finds a sword near a forsaken Pirate`s ship Sniff becomes proud of what he has found while Moomin and Snufkin encounters a Giant Octopus. After the encounter with the octopus Sniff together with Snufkin, Moomin, Little My, Snork and Snorkmaiden eventually do get back to Moominhouse with a new friend Hemulen through Snufkin`s tent (which they used to ride the hurricane caused by the comet) and Sniff states that they can hide together with Moominmamma and Moominpappa as they evacuate the whole house from the comet. During the journey to the Cave Sniff discovers a abonnded cat which he decides to give a piece of cake, however the cat distracts Sniff so much so that he forget that he was originally supposed to go to the Cave but as he realize that he had completely forgotten about the Cave he refuses to let go of the cat and his legs become like jelly due to fear, but luckily he and the cat is saved by Snufkin and Moomin in the last minute. The End of The Chaos of The Comet After the Comet leaves Moominvalley, the water (and thus the sea returns) and everything in Moominvalley becomes normal again and Sniff dances and celebrates this on the beach with the cat Personality Sniff likes food and can be a bit boastfull at times and he is also as said very intrested in treasures. However he is also very cowardly, he has a fear of the groke. Gallery Sniff Speaks with Police.png Sniff's Laugh.gif|Sniff Laugh in the Dark Sniff fright.jpg|Sniff fright the Groke Sniff can not wait.jpg|Sniff can not wait Sniff sees the Ufo.jpg|Sniff sees the Ufo Sniff Runs.jpg|Sniff runs Moomintroll, Sniff, Little My & Snorkmaiden (Ep. 17).png Moomins, Sniff and Snufkin did not see the Groke behind the door.jpg Sniff, Thingumy, Bob and Moomintroll.jpeg Run away, Sniff!.gif Moomintroll, Sniff, Little My and Snork Maiden in Island.png Sniff Escape from Ufo.gif Friends in the Forest of Witch.jpg Moomin Family Leave Goodbye to the Aliens.png Watchman Sniff.gif Sniff in now in Trouble.png Sniff and Little My with the Alligator.jpg Sniff is angry.jpg Sniff & Police Inspector.jpg Sniff Espace from Aliens.png Sniff is in Trouble..png Sniff, Little My and Snorkmaiden (Ep. 16).png Sniff Running Away..jpg Sniff fear the Groke.jpg Not good for Sniff and Little My.png|Sniff and Little My can not escape. Little My and Sniff on the Mission..png Sniff claims no the Groke exists.png Moomin and fis Friends fear the Snow Man.png Moomin and his Friends Trying to Break the Door.png Something has to be done..png What a fuss..png Back to our own time..png Sniff fear the Vampire.jpg Friends in rodeo..png Sniff guarding.png Sniff (Midsummer Night).jpg Sniff as guard.png Moomin Family on the sea.jpg Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Adventurers Category:Neutral Good